


the letter

by moqnlight



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Gina Porter, F/F, Gini Endgame, Gini Rain Kiss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pansexual Nini Salazar-Roberts, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moqnlight/pseuds/moqnlight
Summary: ***you have to read the summary to understand the story***the night nini was broken up with a few months ago, she went to a bar near her apartment to take her mind off of things. a tipsy nini met a tipsy gina, and they talked for basically the whole night. it all ended with gina kissing nini, and sparks flying. but after that night, although nini felt like there had to be something between them, neither of them said anything about it. gina remembered the kiss, as one time she joked about it to their friends, but they still never discussed it. and on top of that, gina had started to get closer to one of her friends, ricky bowen. nini saw it all go down, losing gina to some guy, yet not being able to do anything about it
Relationships: Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	the letter

**Author's Note:**

> -*TW* drinking mentioned a few times!!!  
> -a gini one shot  
> -all characters aged up to 24  
> -nini dated ej for 4 years and he broke up with her  
> -sorry i didn't want to actually write the rest of the summary out, i wrote this all one night a few weeks ago  
> -this was inspired by a caption on a gini edit by @/jeyolivs on insta! (it's so good)  
> -sorry some of the spacing might be messed up depending on what device you read on! shouldn't mess it up too much though

*over text messages: "n" is nini, "g" is gina*  
n: hey, you wanna hang out tonight?  
g: omg yes i feel like i haven’t seen u in forever :( come to my place!! i finally put up my new tv!  
n: by urself??? wow i’m a proud mom  
g: lol i could NEVER, ricky was over the other day and he hooked everything up  
n: oh ok  
g: come over at 8 ok? we can watch the fault in our stars and cry together  
n: ok :) sounds good!

nini’s heart kind of sank hearing that. but that wasn’t the first time. every time nini heard gina was hanging out with ricky, she had to resist the urge to spill her heart out to gina a little more. but nini had to remember, gina only saw them as friends, and nini would rather have gina as a friend than risk everything for the possible chance of them being together… right?

that night, nini arrived at gina’s apartment with a bottle of wine and potato chips, the girls’ favorite late night snack combo. “oh my gosh hi!!” gina said, pulling nini into a hug, as nini could feel her body relax into gina’s embrace. “so i brought our favorite!” nini said as they broke from their hug. “you know me so well. come in and i’ll grab us some glasses”.  
the two girls watched the fault in our stars and drank their wine all the way until the end, at which they had both broken out into tears, especially gina, who was practically sobbing. “i don’t care how many times i watch that movie, it will never not make me cry” gina said, her face tear-stricken. “oh no gina” nini said, wiping away her tears. they were both a little tipsy, and their faces were a mere inches apart, looking at each other with eyes that could tell a thousand words. nini leaned in to kiss gina, a slow, soft kiss. she could feel gina kiss her back and those sparks from the first night they met were back again. but it all ended as gina pulled away suddenly as if she had forgotten something. “nini… i… ricky…” is all gina could say. fuck. ricky. nini thought to herself, knowing that although they hadn't made anything exclusive, this still felt wrong. nini immediately felt her face get warm from embarrassment. “i’m so sorry. i should go. i shouldn’t have come in the first place” nini said nervously, quickly getting up from the couch and putting on her shoes. “wait nini, i’m sorry i didn’t mean to make it weird. you don’t have to go” “no it’s fine, really” nini said in response, trying to keep her tears from falling to her cheeks. as nini left the apartment, gina was left in the door, feeling confused and uneasy.  
nini realized she couldn’t do this anymore. she couldn’t keep pretending that she wasn’t in love with gina. she couldn’t just stay friends. for a second she concluded that she had to move on. but as she remembered the kiss they just shared, she couldn’t help but think about how gina kissed nini back. there was no doubt in nini’s mind that she did. she could feel it. nini had to give it one more shot. she was going to risk it all.

*the letter that nini wrote gina, which she slipped under her door and the next day*

to gina,  
i don’t really know why i’m writing this. i don’t really know what i’m planning to say in this. i just need to say how i feel. gina porter, i am in love with you. i have been, since you walked into the bar i was moping around in, with your bright personality and loving eyes. that night you kissed me. i’ve never felt that in a kiss and i hoped so badly that you felt the same.  
but i guess you didn’t, because there was him. ricky. i don’t know what it is about him that you love so much, but you clearly do. i mean i guess i get it. his curly brown hair matching his big brown eyes. or the way he can make anyone laugh at any time, especially you. the way you light up around him is incredible. i can’t do that for you, and i know that. i’ve learned to accept that. but gina, i do and will love you deeper and wider than he, or anyone ever could. i can’t bare the thought of living in a world where i don’t get to wake up next to you and spend the rest of my life with you. since meeting you nothing has been the same. you changed everything for me. and i hope that is enough. if it is, meet me at our bar. i’ll be there from seven to eight o’clock tonight.

yours forever and always,  
nini

nini waited at the bar, getting there at seven o’clock exactly. she ordered water, followed by a cocktail, then a shot of vodka. as the time went on gina didn’t come, nini’s heart hurt more and more. it was a pain she had never felt before, one that she could feel deep in her chest. at one point, some guy came up to her asking for her number, but she simply stared at him as he walked away. it only made nini more annoyed. it was 7:50 but maybe she was running late? nini thought about the rainstorm going on outside, and tried to convince herself that’s what was making gina late. and so she waited another 20 minutes, then 30, then when she looked down at her phone and it read 8:47, nini just felt sorry for herself. she poured her heart out in that letter and she thought that gina felt the same way, or at least didn’t realize she did until she read the letter. but here she was, heartbroken at the same bar they met a few months earlier. so at 9:03, nini picked her head up from the table and walked out.  
she was so distraught. even with ej, she didn’t feel this empty and they had dated for years. she started to walk home and didn’t bother trying not to get wet from the rain. she just walked, letting it hit her skin. it actually felt somewhat refreshing and grounding. she started crying at some point on the way home, and just let herself do it. it’s not like anyone could tell, or like anyone was actually outside in the rain looking at her. nini took the long way home, wanting to suspend the time between leaving the bar and facing reality once she got home. this felt like an in between. she kept her head down as she approached her apartment, since the rain was coming down harder and water was getting in her eyes. when she went to walk up her steps, she finally looked up. “gina”.  
“i’m sorry, i was out, i didn’t get home till like a half an hour ago” gina was the first one to speak after about 10 seconds of just looking at each other. “i thought you were going straight home after work?” “yea… um change of plans” gina replied, nini not sure what to make of that. “i, um, i got your letter” her tone gave nini the slightest glimpse of hope with the soft smile gina displayed. but that came crumbling down she she followed with a “nini…” “you know what, i can’t do this tonight or right now” nini cut her off as she walked up the stairs to her door. she could feel gina looking at her as she unlocked her door.  
she couldn’t handle this all. there were so many parts of tonight that gave her hope. made nini think gina felt the same way. she couldn’t believe this. she kept getting let down and she couldn’t help but feel like she was the problem.  
just before nini can open her door, gina grabs nini and turns her around, pulling her waist in as she pressed her lips to nini’s. nini pulled away saying “but… ricky” “yea those were my change of plans. i ended whatever we had before i got home. then i saw your letter and i realized you had already left the bar so i ran here but you didn’t answer the door so i figured you weren’t home yet” gina rambled. as they both let out a small laugh, nini pulled gina back in for another kiss, this time pulling gina into her apartment and closing the door behind her.  
before they did anything else, gina looked at nini with her beautiful brown eyes. “what is it?” nini asked, confused. gina cupped nini’s face with her hands and said “i just needed to realize you were the one i wanted. but nini, you were always enough”

**Author's Note:**

> rereading this i realize how sad nini seems in this lol sorry if it was too excessive, but most gini au's i read have gina chasing after nini so i wanted to change it up. thank you to anyone who read this i really appreciate it<3


End file.
